He's the Jealous Type
by DAYLIGHTCRAZE
Summary: Sequel to my first story "Stay." Months after Gibbs and Tony's huge blowout, an ex from Tony's past shows up in need of his help. Tony is reluctant due to the previous situation Gibbs and himself were involved in and he's worried that it may cause extra tension between the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: M/M sex-very explicit, but can be considered non-con...OCC-ness on Gibbs's part... Don't like it? Don't read it. Love it? Enjoy it ;D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of NCIS or its characters... even though I wish I did ;)!**

**Feedback: Always welcome! Reviews (good or bad) let me have it!**

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you SOO much for the reviews/favorites/follows on my very first fanfiction "Stay." Someone was concerned with the fact that Gibbs was the one cheating and it couldn't be a true way of writing it. I decided to color outside of the lines a little bit. If it upset you, I'm sorry, but I wanted to write something a little different(; But just in case people don't want to read an all too mushy or the cheating version of Gibbs, I put a OCC warning in there for ya(; But again, thank you! All your reviews made my day.**

**This was all edited by myself, so the errors are all mine!**

**I'm going to upload the chapter I've written so far in this story and then come back to it. Classes start soon and I will not have the time to post it every week like I originally planned :/ I apologize ahead of time for the inconvenience! I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think! Thanks!(:!**

* * *

Hello all," Tony grinned as he sat behind his desk on the bright and early Monday morning. The other three agents glanced up from their computer screens and gave him their friendliest greetings.

As he removed his sunglasses and fired up his computer, he prayed that they'd catch a case to distract him from his thoughts and emotions.

Although he smiled, the plastered grin couldn't provide enough masking for his exhausted face and droopy eyes from obvious sleep deprivation. Times like these made him wish he wasn't an investigator or working with investigators because they always had questions if he showed up looking differently. Too tired, too excited or even too normal; they wanted to know the details and it was usually Ziva that let her curiosity get the best of her first.

Right on queue, "Late night, Tony?"

When he looked away from his computer, his team was staring at him, awaiting his answer. Again, the grin dominated his face as best as it could.

"Yeah, but it was the good kind of late night," he bragged.

McGee piped in, "Really? Who's the lucky girl?"

Attention shifting to his friend, Tony said in a cocky way, "Wouldn't you like to know, McGeek?"

"Judging by that response, I am saying one too many beers and an old western movie," Ziva smirked at Tony when his head whipped in her direction.

After a small stare down, he corrected, "Well, actually it was Vodka..."

She laughed although the reasoning behind his excessive drinking and late night movie watching wasn't humorous. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried, tossing and turning and eventually giving up to keep himself entertained on a movie.

"What movie?" Tim asked.

"Oh, oh!" Ziva pointed excitedly in Tony's direction, "Butch Cassidy and the Karate Kid."

Tony sighed disappointedly in yet another screw up of words by his fellow agent, "Sundance... Sundance Kid."

"If you don't have enough work to do, I can sure find you all some," Gibbs's gruff voice snapped the team back into work. He then rose from his seat, announcing that he was going for coffee and headed towards the elevator.

The team went back to their banter, but Tony hadn't paid them much attention. Instead, his mind wandered to the thoughts about the man who had just left for his usual coffee run. The same thoughts that kept him awake the night before... and the ones that allowed him very little to no sleep several weeks before then.

Ziva and McGee continued on, talking about whatever probies talked about until Tony realized Ziva was snapping her fingers near his ear and he looked up at her startlingly.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," he said with wide eyes.

"Are you feeling okay, Tony?" She asked with pure concern in her tone.

"I'm fine, Zee-vah," another plastered grin.

"You don't seem yourself today..." McGee stated from his side of the bullpen.

Both Tony and Ziva glanced toward him when Tony answered, "What do you mean?"

"You're just... not you."

Ziva nodded, concurring with McGee's observation, "I mean we were picking on you for a little while back there, yet you said nothing. Did you even hear me?"

Gibbs stood beside her, "Did _you _hear _me_?" Referring to the comment he made before he went for coffee.

She scurried back to her desk as Gibbs sat a large cup of Tony's favorite brew on his desk with a hopeful smile.

"Don't want you falling asleep on the job, DiNozzo."

Tony nodded and rose from his desk chair, "I need to go see Abby."

And on his way to the rear elevators, he dropped his coffee on Tim's desk with a small smile, leaving a disappointed boss behind him.

* * *

His head throbbed, his eyes hurt and the worst of all, his heart ached. It was only morning and he already found himself coming apart at the seams. He wanted to leave; to run away from it all, from Gibbs, from his team and their stupid jokes before he blew up in front of everyone.

But he couldn't. He couldn't get away. No matter how hard he tried. The all too cheery DiNozzo façade was getting old. There was only so many times he could play that card before people begun to figure him out. Gibbs especially...

Flicking the emergency switch on the elevator, the car came to a screeching halt as he gripped his head and yelled as loud as he possibly could before popping his neck to one side and then the other, rolling he shoulders and restarting the elevator.

The elevator doors opened to the floor of Abby's lab and he exited the car, entering her lab.

"Hey, Abbs." His voice came out small and although he looked completely drained, he no longer tried to hide it. With Abby, he could be himself and be truthful about his appearance.

Abby was pulled from her computer screen and his facial expression made her heart hurt.

"How're you holding up?" The corner of her mouth tilted down.

"Not well," he chuckled, though nothing was funny, "I think I'm going to talk to the Director to get the day off, maybe sort out my head... sleep."

Her arms came around him in an embrace; he held her back just as tightly.

"I think that's the best you can do... not much you can do when you're half asleep."

"Are you kidding?" He chuckled for real, "I do all of my paperwork and reports half asleep."

"But right now, you're hurting and you should go home," she whispered.

Tony sighed and pulled out of her embrace to look at her, "I will and after work, you should come by to see me. I could really use a friend."

Abby gave him a smile as she nodded. Tony then kissed her forehead before exiting the lab. She really wanted to talk to him, to know exactly what was going on in his head, but he needed time away. He was completely overwhelmed and it was best that she waited until they saw each other later.

* * *

Coming into the bullpen from his own break in the elevator, Gibbs noticed how his senior field agent was still absent from his desk.

He paused in front of Ziva and asked his other agents, "Where's Dinozzo?"

"He went home, Boss," McGee answered from his behind his desk.

"Did he say anything?" He turned to Ziva.

"Only that he was not feeling well and he would see us tomorrow."

After a heavy sigh and a nod, Gibbs returned to his desk and began working at his computer. Ziva made a subtle glance in McGee's direction and he shrugged in return, indicating that he had no clue what was going on between the two of them.

* * *

Taking a few sleeping pills, Tony was fast asleep on the couch until later into the evening. Even in dream state, he was thinking about what had happened between him and his boss.

After Gibbs had cheated on Tony, things fell apart and were never the same. Gibbs asked-begged for another chance with him, but it was too much. The damage was far too severe and Tony told him that basically, ending it was the only way.

_"I'm trying to fix this. I fucked up and I'm sorry because I hurt you; hurt us. I'm glad I got caught. It made me realize how blind I was before and how much I love you."_

_"Fix this? Did you really think I'd just come running back to you? That you could apologize and I'd be fine with it? I know if I had cheated, you wouldn't even be speaking to me right now." Gibbs's jaw clenched before Tony continued, "What did I do to deserve this?" When Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, Tony answered for him, "Exactly! Absolutely nothing."_

_"You're right; you don't deserve this, any of it," his voice was hoarse, "I've put you through a lot and I can't take it back, but I can make it right," Gibbs tried. _

_Tony sighed and returned to a sitting position on the bed, "I trusted you..." he muttered, "I trusted you with my everything... the only person in my life that I trusted one-hundred percent. I have no one now-no one. No one loves me, no one wants me, just-"_

_"I do love you and I want you back, Tony."_

_Tony shook his head, "No, you don't."_

_"You don't have to take me back, but," Gibbs paused as he rejoined Tony on the bed and grasped his hands in Tony's lap, "I'm begging for your forgiveness. Please, Tony, please forgive me."_

_Tony looked up at him with tear streaked eyes as Gibbs murmured, "Stay."_

_It was then that Tony again pulled out of Gibbs's grasp, "No, it can't happen. It wouldn't be fair to me or to you."_

_"What does that mean?" _

_"I know it'd be too hard for me to pretend that nothing happened between us and that I can try and love you and trust you again when truthfully, I can't and I won't."_

_"Don't do this," Gibbs was begging. _

_"You can call me or stop by if its work related. But, if it's not, I'm telling you, don't even waste your time." He swallowed nervously, but his voice came out stern and confident, "I'd still like to have a professional relationship with you because I love my job at NCIS, but nothing more," Tony continued to collect his things into the box. _

_"Tony-" _

_"Yeah, boss?"_

_It stung... twisted the knife in his gut even further; the use of his professional name when they were in the middle of a personal fight. He thought about finishing his sentence, but then he decided against it, shaking his head as he knew it was over. The fight was over and most importantly... he and Tony were over. _

_Without another word, Gibbs left the room and went down to the basement where he sat until the next day for work._

Tony hadn't realized it, but he was again, crying in his sleep. It was one reason why he didn't want to or could not sleep. He'd get emotional and it was too much to deal with. It was easier to sit in front of the television with alcohol in his hand and forget everything rather than dealing with the problem at hand.

It made him sick; Tony wasn't loved easily nor did he love back easily, but this was a rare situation where he had gotten those feelings and thought Gibbs felt the same.

Gibbs was one of the few that he let his walls down for, the one who he would talk to, have a drink with and laugh with if things weren't going right in his world. But now, the one he had trusted the most, no longer was there and he felt alone. Of course he had Abby, but it was different... different in a way where he just wanted his Gibbs back... the old Gibbs.

Now, he hated the man; mostly, he hated the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Why? Because he still cared and he still loved the bastard...

The phone on the coffee table rang loudly. With a groan, he put it to his ear and with a groggy voice, he said, "Hello?"

_"Hey, it's Abby. I was wondering if you still wanted company?"_

He sighed and sat up on the couch, "Well..."

_"If you don't, tell me. I'll do whatever you need," her voice was cheerful, hoping it rubbed off on him._

"How about some other time? I think tonight I just need to be alone... I'm sorry."

_"No, no, no. Don't be sorry. You've been through a lot, so just call me if you need me or change your mind. I'm going to go hang with the nuns tonight."_

"Alright, Abbs. Thanks and take care," a small smile on his lips.

_"You too."_

They hung up and Tony threw his head back onto the couch with a huff.

Top Gun _sounds like an alright movie tonight..._

* * *

A tall man with light brown hair and of the age more than thirty, stood in front of the closed apartment door. He tapped on it with his bloody knuckles and watched as it was swung open frustratedly. The agent obviously expected it to be somebody else and his anger quickly subsided as he stood facing the other man with wide eyes. The man's face was cut up, bloody and bruised.

"Ryan? What happened to you?" Tony asked, utterly surprised to see the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry for uh... just showing up like this," he sniffed the blood back into his nose, "but I didn't know who else to uh to go to."

Tony safely pulled the man into his apartment, shutting the door behind them, "What the hell happened?"

"I-I was at a bar, Joe's Pub and had a couple beers..." he closed his eyes, pausing for a second, "I was on my way home and then, I was yanked into an alley and-and this guy, I didn't even-I don't even know who, he just started hitting me." He exhaled a shaky breath, "I-he just wailed on me and I tried to fight back, but I was so disoriented that I couldn't. And then, when he was finally through, he um, he told me... that... 'Faggots like you should crawl back in your closet and stay out of public' and then-I just stumbled... I was-I took off."

"Come sit down. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Tony said gently.

Ryan nodded as Tony led him to the couch before disappearing into the bathroom to get medical supplies. When he returned, he had cotton balls, peroxide, and steri strips. He also handed the other man a tissue to stop his bloody nose.

"Where else are you hurt?" Tony asked as he slid on his latex gloves and opened the package of cotton balls.

"When I was down, he kicked me... I-I'm pretty sure he broke one of my ribs." He put the Kleenex to his nose and tilted his head back.

Kneeling in front of the injured man, Tony carefully helped him out of his coat and bloodstained t-shirt. Sure enough, the greater portion of his physically fit abdomen was discolored with fresh bruises. He sighed and lightly pushed on Ryan's shoulders, indicating that he should lay down.

Walking into the kitchen, he asked over his shoulder, "Why didn't you go to the police?"

Offering the slightest shrug and accepting the covered ice pack to lay on his wounded area, Ryan said, "They never help and I-I didn't know what to do..."

"Did you get a good look at your attacker?"

"He was... white and buff, m-maybe uh maybe," he closed his eyes to think back, "middle forties? Bald... possibly a biker guy... I-I dunno. That's all I can think of."

A cotton ball doused in peroxide was dabbed on the cuts on Ryan's face. His face contorted to having the bruises and cuts touched.

Another one was used to clean the chaffed knuckles from attempting to defend himself. Tony used a steri strip to close the largest cut at the side of his forehead because the other ones weren't as massive and lacked the need for further attention.

"I think we should check you into the hospital." Tony said as he slid his gloves off, "You could have a concussion or something worse."

He wasn't sure if the memory loss and stumbling over words was because the man was still in shock or if there was something worse going on, but he wanted to play it safe.

"I don't." Ryan sighed, "I don't have a concussion, Tony."

"I'm no doctor and I believe it'd be best if we go get it checked out to make sure."

"Y-you just want to get rid of me. You don't even want to help... you just want the doc's 'OK' so you can go on with your life and forget about me." Ryan stood, ignoring the extreme discomfort that he felt in his stomach as he slipped his shirt back on.

"That's not it, please, just wait a second," Tony sighed, "before you get all pissed off and leave, I want you to hear me out, okay?" When the other man nodded, Tony continued, "If you don't want to go to the hospital, even though I think that's a_ very_ stupid decision, then you need to stay here."

"Fine," Ryan shrugged.

"And," he paused, "you go with me to the police tomorrow to get this thing straightened out."

"Going to the cops would be useless and I won't do it. I want to go to your job... you're an agent. You can help-"

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again, "What am I supposed to do? You came here for my help and I'm trying to help you! You're being a moron and I won't have that. Either you listen to what I'm telling you or you can fucking leave. I'm so done with everyone's bullshit! I've had enough!" By the time he finished, his face was a flushed red, along with his sleep deprived eyes. He was so angry that he was shaking, trembling beyond belief. Ryan stared at him with a stunned expression; Tony had never yelled at him like that before, even when they were in the process of breaking up.

"Okay, okay... I'll go to the hospital and the cops... forget NCIS. Jesus, Tony. I'm just scared, okay?" His voice was small.

"Man, I didn't mean to blow up like that." Tony ran a shaky hand through his disheveled hair, "I know you're scared... I'm sorry." He sank down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Tony?" Ryan asked cautiously, as he sat beside the man, "I'm sorry... I didn-"

"No...I'm just," his jaw clenched as he looked over at his ex, not wanting to admit why he blew up, but he felt as though he owed the man an explanation of some sort. "I'm going through a lot right now. "

"What's going on?"

When Tony didn't confess anything, Ryan laid his head on the man's shoulder, "I'm here if you need me."

There was silence after that; the men hadn't spoke for they hadn't known what to say. Tony considered the other man's close proximity and accepted it. Although it was odd and he hadn't allowed anyone to get that close in such a long while, it was comforting and made him open up.

"My boy... ex-boyfriend cheated on me and I-" His voice was raspy, "I _really_ loved him... I really did and I still haven't gotten over the whole stupid thing."

Ryan waited, allowing him to continue.

Tony closed his eyes and swallowed hard, bowing his head in shame, "And you're partially right; not about the hospital, but I wanted to go to the LEOs because I didn't want to have to deal with two exes in the workplace... I wish I could get over it already, but it's so hard."

"What do you mean?" He pulled his head off Tony's shoulder to look at him.

"My ex, he's my boss."

Ryan winced, but dropped a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "I don't want to put that much pressure on you. You truly don't deserve that, so I-I'll um go to the cops." Ryan rose from the couch and grabbed his coat, "Thanks anyway." He offered a sad smile before walking towards the door, not even allowing a chance for Tony to argue.

It angered him; it angered him that he couldn't get over his feelings about Gibbs enough to help his friend. It angered him that Gibbs was still able to exert that much power and control over him.

At least with Ryan, they were still on speaking terms. Unlike his and Gibbs's relationship, it wasn't as if his and Ryan's ended badly.

Tony was just starting at NCIS and he was still getting acquainted with everything and everyone. Ryan made many attempts at asking if maybe he'd want to invite friends and coworkers over for dinner or something, but Tony made such a huge fuss. He didn't want to jeopardize his job or the chances at making friends by being gay. It hurt Ryan; as if Tony was too embarrassed by him and his gay relationship to tell anyone and that led to a long and tiring fight. Ryan didn't... couldn't understand why Tony wasn't ready to come out and basically said that he didn't want a relationship if they had to hide. So, after almost a year going strong, they agreed to end it, sending each other in separate ways.

Tony couldn't believe it even though he felt that Ryan definitely had a right to be mad and hurt. But, soon after then, he developed a crush for his boss which allowed the thoughts about Ryan to fade away...

He had to make a decision. _Does it really matter anyway? Cops are good at their jobs and could help..._ But he felt like he was letting Ryan down... He really owed the man this one thing. _I shouldn't worry about Gibbs... We're over, been over for quite awhile now and my friend needs my help._

Tony was startled from his musings when the sound of door shutting behind the other man echoed through the living room. He jumped up from the couch and chased out the door, after him.

"Ryan, wait!"

* * *

Tony was surprisingly quiet as he drove. Usually, when he was nervous or if there was silence, he felt as if he needed to fill it by cracking wise, talking about some movie he had seen or anything else that suddenly popped into his mind that he felt the whole world wanted to hear.

But not this time.

Instead, he was stuck in his thoughts and hoping to any god that would listen that things would go better than how he believed they would. He hoped to God that Gibbs wouldn't catch on to the fact of who Ryan previously was to him and hoped and prayed that Gibbs wouldn't get mad and use some super slick Marine move on him. Ryan was a muscled kid, built a lot like himself, but there was no way he could protect himself against a raging Marine that could snap him in half without even thinking twice about it. Just the mere thought of it all made him cringe. His nervousness was becoming worse and worse as the miles to the Navy Yard became shorter.

Luckily, the sound of Ryan's voice pulled him from his thoughts, "So, do you like working at NCIS?"

"It has its perks... I love the thrill of going after killers and finally catching them... it makes me feel good to know I did my job, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get you," Ryan nodded and watched the world pass them by in the passenger side window.

Tony glanced over at his friend, "You alright?"

Reluctantly, he admitted, "I feel really bad."

Glancing back at the road and then to the man next to him, Tony asked, "Why?" His eyes returning to the road shortly after.

"Things are going to be hard for you. Bringing me in and all," Ryan watched Tony for a reaction.

"He doesn't know our past and personally, I don't care if he did. I told you I would help you and I keep my word."

They pulled into the Navy Yard and Tony cut the engine before they exited the vehicle.

"You're really sticking your neck out for me, means a lot, Tony," he smiled.

"It's what I do... put myself in the line of danger, guns blazing," he grinned.

...Or in the line of Gibbs for that matter.

* * *

Entering the bullpen, the three agents watched as Tony and Ryan strolled up to Gibbs's desk.

"Hey, can we talk to you for a moment?" Tony asked.

Gibbs's eyes moved from Tony to Ryan and his bruised face, around the room at McGee and Ziva who quickly ducked their heads, pretending not to pay attention before he nodded and stood, leading them out of the bullpen.

"This is my friend Ryan Thompson."

Gibbs nodded and extended his hand, shaking Ryan's, "Special Agent Gibbs, what can I do for ya?"

Ryan gave Gibbs the whole run down of the incident that went on in the alley. Gibbs listened intently, but had no clue why the young man didn't go to an officer about it and instead, went to Tony and NCIS.

"Did you go to the police?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I've dealt with them in the past and they were of no help to me."

"So, this situation has occurred before?" He narrowed his eyes at the kid.

"No, sir, I'm just saying in gen-"

"You do realize that NCIS is a Naval Criminal Investigative Service... we deal with the Navy and the Corps, not small things that could be dealt with the LEOs."

"Small things?" Ryan scoffed.

"Excuse me," Tony stepped between the two men and then glared at Gibbs, "A word?"

They walked to the elevator with full intentions of speaking more than a word between each other. When they got in and the doors shut, Tony switched off the car.

"Okay, what the hell is _your_ problem?" Tony's voice was laced with anger.

"We don't deal with issues like this one. He should've gone to the police, you know that." Gibbs answered in a surprisingly calm tone.

"He's a friend and he needs help, it doesn't matter what we "specialize" in."

"Actually, it does. We have more important things to deal with than some guy who got beat up in an alley. And if you weren't _bangin'_ the kid, I'm pretty sure you'd see that," Gibbs set his jaw and met Tony's glare with his own.

"I can't believe how insensitive you're being." Tony chuckled humorlessly, "Is that what this is about?" His eyes narrowed, "Is that why you're being such an asshole? You're jealous..." Gibbs looked away, giving his unspoken answer and Tony continued, "Get over yourself, Jethro. You have no right to be jealous."

"Jealous?" Gibbs chuckled, "Of that?" His thumb pointed over his shoulder to the closed elevator door, "Nah, I ain't jealous of that. Ain't no one gonna top you as good as I always have."

"You're wrong," Tony's voice was low as he stepped closer to the older man. And when Gibbs answered with a cocky, "Yeah?" and made a step of his own, Tony went on, "Yeah... I top him."

"Oh, really? Why, Tony?" They were now chest to chest, "Because we both know I'm the only one allowed to top you."

"No," Tony shook his head, swallowing hard and when Gibbs asked with a quiet, but another cocky, "No?" Tony shook his head again, "No, you arrogant son of a bitch. Don't act like because you were the first to top me, that you own me."

Gibbs's blue eyes bore into Tony's green, "But you said you were mine... still are."

Tony shook his head once more, "_were_ as in no longer. You ruined that long ago and I'll make sure to find someone who actually treats me like I deserve. I am not yours and I will never, ever, _ever_ be." After giving that a chance to sink in, Tony had gotten a better idea, "And you know what? If you're going to do this and be the controlling jerk I know you are, I'll figure this shit out by myself," he reached for the elevator switch, but was blocked.

"Trying to impress me by overstepping me?" Gibbs growled, "This your new dominant side from _topping_? Ya finally grow cojones?"

"No, I've had them and unlike you, I'm doing my job." Tony frowned and continued in a dangerous tone, "Now move."

After a challenging stare down, Gibbs stepped aside and allowed Tony to flick the switch on and exit with another fake smile.

"New plan," he cupped Ryan's shoulder.

"And what's that?" Ryan said, watching Gibbs with a glare as the boss passed them to sit behind his desk.

"You're gonna crash in my apartment, order pizza, watch movies, do whatever you like while I pull some strings on my end." He handed him a fifty dollar bill, "Order me one with extra meat and cheese."

"O-kay?" Ryan's face was perplexed as the doors to the elevator closed and Tony walked away and sat behind his desk.

"Welcome back, Tony," McGee smiled from his side of the bullpen.

"Thank you, Probie."

"Are you feeling better?" Ziva with a small smile.

"Much," he smiled back before casting a quick glance at his boss, their eyes meeting for only a brave second and then, Tony dropped his gaze to his computer.

He lied; he wasn't much better, but the idea of getting back at Gibbs by helping out a man that Tony is supposedly "banging" was enough to get him through the day.

Shooting off an email to Director Vance, Tony explained his issue, kindly leaving out his reasoning behind Gibbs's disproval of it all and the knowledge of their previous relationship.

It was much later when Vance finally had the time to call in Tony.

Cynthia, Vance's secretary waved Tony in, letting him know that he could enter.

"Agent DiNozzo, please come in and shut the door," the Director said around the toothpick in his mouth.

Tony did as he was told and stood before his superior with a plastered smile.

"So, explain to me why I'm supposed to grant you permission to launch this investigation over Special Agent Gibbs's order to go to the LEOs with this issue."

"Sir, the man that I'm supposed to be helping has gone to the police previously and the problem didn't get resolved," Tony felt that stretching the truth a little would help his case.

"What do you mean by that?"

"They didn't help by finding the perp that did this to him, Sir."

"Huh." Leon said flatly, ignoring the comment that may have implied that this incident had occurred before. "What I'm wondering is why Special Agent Gibbs would be against this," Vance studied the agent's expression closely.

"Because he believes it's a nuisance, sir; we don't normally deal with these sorts of cases and he believes it will interfere with opportunities to work on other cases." Tony cleared his throat, "Ryan doesn't belong to the Navy nor The Marine Corps."

"Hmm..." Vance nodded and removed the toothpick from his mouth, "and you'd like to do this all on your own? Not using other agents for your benefit?"

"No, Sir. I don't want to interfere in other people's selected duties."

There was a long silence as Leon narrowed his eyes at Tony, studying him as he returned the toothpick to his mouth, rolling it around while he mulled the idea over.

Finally, Vance stood before the young agent and offered a curt nod, "Fine, but like I said, you are to do this alone."

Tony grinned an actual grin, "Thank you, Sir."

Putting his arm in front of his face, Vance looked at his watch and realized he'd better get home to his family or his wife would be unhappy for being late to dinner.

* * *

Tony jogged down the stairs with the director at his side. They talked quietly to themselves before Vance wished him and Gibbs both a goodnight.

Gibbs's eyes followed the two men and watched as Tony sat down at his desk, typing at his computer and then writing things down on a notepad that lay open at his desk.

It was long passed everyone's time to go home, so it left only the two men in the bullpen.

After staring at him a good five minutes, his curiosity got the best of him and he spoke to the younger man.

"What're you still doing here, DiNozzo?"

Still not looking up from his work, Tony said, "I told you; if you were going to make things difficult, I would go to The Director and get my permission there."

He was fuming with anger as he stood up, walked up to his senior field agent's desk and slammed his palms down with a loud thud. Tony didn't allow it to startle him for he had decided he was no longer going to be pushed around and bullied by the other man. He kept his focus trained on his computer screen, minding his own business.

"You feel better now? Does it give you some... thrill to overstep me?"

The cold glare that Tony shot Gibbs was a dangerous one. It was late and he was tired of being there. Shutting down his computer, he slapped his files and other documents into his NCIS backpack and turned off his desk lamp.

"I'll just do it at home, at least I know there I can keep unwanted visitors out with my lock and chain," he threw the pack over his back and stomped to the elevator.

Gibbs was right on his heels, storming after him, "And you think that'll do it?" The elevator doors opened in front of the two men, "You think that some silly lock will protect you from our problems?"

When Tony entered the elevator and pushed the button for the parking garage, Gibbs jumped in the elevator, earning himself yet another glare from Tony.

"Go away," Tony demanded, "I have nothing more to say to you."

When the doors closed, Gibbs switched the elevator off and met Tony's challenging eyes with his own.

"No. You disobeyed a direct-"

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Jethro. You're just pissed because Vance allowed me to launch this investigation over your head. If you weren't being so goddamn unprofessional, maybe I wouldn't have had to do it." He reached for the switch, but like earlier, was blocked by Gibbs's body.

"You just wanted a chance to get back at me; to try to hurt me by using another man and then top it off by going to Vance," his jaw and fists were clenched tightly.

"I wanted to help out a friend." Tony's eyes narrowed as his face got in Gibbs's, "Hurting you? Now that was just a plus."

Gibbs let out a humorless chuckle in attempt to mask his true hurt as he adverted his eyes somewhere else other than Tony. Satisfied by the reaction he'd gotten, once again, Tony reached for the switch, but his wrist was now gripped firmly in Gibbs's hand.

"Let me go," Tony yanked his limb back towards him, but Gibbs merely held onto him tighter.

"No."

With his other hand, Tony's palm made contact with his boss's chest, shoving him away hard. Immediately, Gibbs snatched his other arm and slammed him into the back of the elevator, pinning both arms above his head.

As they were chest to chest and breathing heavily, Tony could see deep in Gibbs's eyes that they had visibly darkened with jealousy and desire. He swallowed noticeably, gazing back with his own dilated pupils.

"Get off me, you bastard," Tony pressed out as he looked away, not able to look in his ex-lover's eyes any longer.

"No," Gibbs whispered harshly in his ear, "I can't let him have you," he leaned down and began assaulting Tony's neck, "you'll always be mine." He whipped off Tony's backpack and threw it in a different direction.

"You gave up that right... a long time ago," Tony threw his head back and moaned, getting lost in the touch.

Out of nowhere, Gibbs pulled his head up and seized the other man's lips. He forcibly shoved his tongue past Tony's closed lips as he fought for access. At first the young man resisted, fighting against his restrained hands and the relentless tongue and lips of the older man. But then, he stopped struggling and gave into his ex-lover by parting his lips and thrusting the lower half of his body against Gibbs.

Hastily, Gibbs spun him around and pinned him up against the wall with his body, eliciting yet another moan from Tony.

"You are _mine._" Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear as he shoved the upper half of his body more into the wall and watching as Tony pushed his ass back eagerly. Gibbs reached for the front of his pants, stripping them from Tony's body shortly after, "You'll _always_ be mine," he growled possessively as he pulled his own slacks down, spat in one hand to lube himself up and shoved his hard cock inside Tony's unprepared ass.

Tony screamed, taking time to adjust to the new and painful intrusion. Even though the pre-cum and saliva provided a makeshift form of lube, it still hadn't stopped the burning pain that oddly mixed well with the pleasure of it all.

Gibbs's hands traveled up Tony's body, roughly mapping it until his nailed dug into his back on the way down. His hands then met Tony's hips where they clenched down around them, getting a decent grip before he lunged in and out of Tony with raw need. The younger man's body slammed into the wall with each of Gibbs's frantic thrusts as he pushed back to meet him.

Gibbs uttered, "You're so tight, baby." His voice had gotten lower as he panted against the awaiting ear, "No one, but me should see you like this... keep your ass off their cock... only me."

"I fucking hate you..." Tony panted out, "You have no ri-" He was cut off by teeth digging into his shoulder, making sure to mark him even through his clothing. "Oh, fuck." He called out at the pain.

Only when Gibbs was one-hundred percent sure that his bite would leave a large bruise, he pulled his mouth back and continued to pound into Tony.

He couldn't believe the control that he lost as his inner beast was somehow released and took over his body. He was sure he wasn't doing it, it had to be something from deep within because normal Gibbs would never let this happen. Even if he was emotionally distraught.

His heart was almost pounding out of his chest. It was beating faster and faster until it was quicker than the incredibly fast thrusts made by his hips. Beads of sweat formed at his forehead as he groaned with the need of coming inside the young man.

"Gonna come yet?"

Tony closed his eyes and nodded almost unnoticeably.

"Want me to come in your pretty, little ass? Is that what you want?" Gibbs panted as he angled his hips, so that with each forward thrust, he pounded Tony's prostate. "Mmm... you want my cum, don't you?"

Tony moaned out, "I want you out... of my life..." He continued in broken breaths, "I wish-I wish we... had never met."

"No," Gibbs grunted through clenched teeth, "don't say that. You know that's... that's not what you mean."

A primal growl left his throat as his hips slammed into the other man harder, the rage fueling his desire. He was so close to the edge and he knew that Tony was right there with him.

"I mean... every goddamn word," Tony then screamed his orgasm, his cum spewing all over the wall in front of him.

"Fuck!" Gibbs shot his cum deep inside Tony's suddenly tighter passage with a roar and fell forward, pinning the younger man against the wall. His face fell into the brown strands of Tony's hair as he panted, struggling to regain his breath.

When he was more with it, he laid passionate kisses behind Tony's ear and down the soft skin of his neck like he used to after making love to Tony. Tony came to when he felt the love gestures, remembering the good times and that made him quickly snap to his senses. Angrily, he picked up his slacks, ignoring the pain in his ass when Gibbs's flaccid member was accidentally yanked from him. He proceeded to tuck himself in and clasp his belt.

Gibbs followed suit when Tony flipped on the switch to the elevator, not wanting to be caught by anyone or any cameras with his pants down.

"Tony..."

"Don't." The doors opened in front of them with a swoosh and he made his staggered exit without uttering another word.

Melted by devastation, Gibbs ran a hand over his mouth before delivering himself the hardest head slap in the world for actually believing that attempting to "re-stake his territory" would solve their issues.

Things were far from solved between the two of them and it had gone from bad to worse in a matter of ten minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: M/M, but not as explicit as last chapter! OOC-ness on Gibbs's part... Don't like it? Don't read it. Love it? Enjoy it ;D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of NCIS or its characters... even though I wish I did ;)!**

**Feedback: Always welcome! Reviews (good or bad) let me have it!**

**A/N: I know this isn't your average Tibbs story and I thank the people who've kept an open mind and have stuck with it! **

**Mistakes are all mine!**

* * *

After the long hours of tossing and turning, Gibbs had given up and decided that the boat and the alcohol were just enough to get his thoughts off of what had just happened in the elevator.

Internally, he chastised himself; losing complete control over his emotions _twice_ in one day had jeopardized his options of fixing things with the younger man. Maybe if he had taken the case with Ryan and done what was _right_, maybe Tony would've started to forgive him... maybe he would've started to love him again, but now... now he completely understood that that option was most likely off the table.

But one option still was.

Glancing over to where a crisp, white piece of paper lay atop his workbench, he stared at it as though it held all the answers to the problems in his life. And in a way, it did. But he wasn't sure if it was something completely wise to do. Yeah, it meant the possibility of the man he loved to be happy again, but there was that slivered chance that Tony would hate him even more.

Sighing, he picked up his phone and called the one person he knew he could rely on that would help him sort out his thoughts.

A couple rings and the line picked up, "Yeah?"

"Come have a drink with me."

"Where?"

"My basement." There was no answer, so Gibbs attempted to make bribe, "I got the good stuff."

Fornell chuckled, "Alright, you hungry? I can bring some Chinese or some steak."

"Nah, unless you're hungry."

"Nope. I'll be there soon."

As they hung up, Gibbs scoured his cabinets for the good liquor and remembered he moved it under the workbench since he'd be spending more time in the basement anyway. That was one thing Gibbs did more of when Tony left; drinking. Along with the usual boat work. But lots and _lots_ of drinking.

Tonight, he hoped to solve it all. Gibbs was gonna run his idea by Fornell to see what he thought about it. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but he was tired of hurting Tony. The man deserved so much better...

"I decided I was hungry after all, and if you're not, I can put your Chow Mein in the fridge," Tobias explained as he took the stairs down to the basement.

Gibbs poured both drinks and handed one off to Fornell.

Clinking the drinks together, they downed them in one gulp and started in on their food.

Fornell watched his friend as they ate. They didn't speak for Gibbs was trying to gather his thoughts on what to say exactly. Tobias was in no rush, but he was wondering about how the older man had been. The last time they spoke, Gibbs and Tony had just broken up and emotions were still very raw. He tried to be there for his friend because he knew that Gibbs didn't let just anyone in when it came to talk about "feelings." So, there Fornell sat, patiently waiting for Gibbs to explain the reason why he called him this late for drinks.

After swallowing his fourth large bite, Gibbs spoke up with a lame, "So..."

"So," Tobias answered with a mouth full of sweet chicken.

"Bet you're wondering why I called for an emergency drink," Gibbs chuckled, shoveling chopsticks full of Chow Mien noodles into his awaiting mouth.

"A little."

All humor left Gibbs's face and voice when he picked up the piece of paper he had typed up before leaving the office. Fornell took it cautiously, unsure of what was on it. He read it to himself and after a couple lines, his eyes grew wide. Choking on his food, he took a drink out of his glass of Bourbon which only made matters worse due to the burning sensation it gave.

"You've got to be kidding," he drew in desperate and ragged breaths.

"Wish I was," Gibbs moved more noodles into his mouth, not really giving off much emotion about it all.

Fornell sat down his carton and poured more Bourbon into his jar before downing the whole thing.

"Jeez, Tobias, ain't I supposed to be doing that?" He joked even though that's all he felt like doing at that point.

"Jethro, you're out of your damned mind if you quit. Then what? What are you hoping to attain?"

"To be happy again, for Tony to be happy again... somehow," his face fell as he spoke about Tony.

Sighing Fornell, spoke with pure sincerity, "I know you think that's how it's going to happen, but it won't. Tony took your happiness when he left. It isn't something you just _move _on from... love isn't that easy, Jethro."

Gibbs swallowed his Bourbon before pouring himself another. His FBI friend nodded as they clinked glasses.

Gibbs put the glass to his lips and tipped it back, "God," he groaned lengthily, "I'm so sick of feeling like shit."

"You look like shit too."

"Thanks," Gibbs rolled his eyes, as he sat upon the floor with his back up against the workbench.

"Oh, I was just giving ya shit, Jethro." Fornell also sat, elbowing the other man affectionately.

Gibbs nodded as they drank silently with a bottle of the expensive liquor between them.

After awhile, Gibbs returned to their earlier topic of his departure from the agency.

"I just want to stop screwing up with him. I can't do anything right... I-I," Gibbs shook his head as he stared at the unfinished boat structure in front of them, "I just want to see the man I love happy again... I miss the smile not the grin, but the actual smile he used to wear and his funny quips and the way he and McGee would go back in forth before I'd bark at them to knock it off... I miss his laughter and the way he could make me smile and laugh in the process. I just... I miss it all and I've lost it. I've lost every last one of those things because I'm... I just-"

"Gibbs," Tobias waited until he held the other man's undivided attention, "Aren't you the same man who's always telling people that if ya want something, you've gotta go get it? I mean, hell, Jethro. You still love the kid," he shrugged as it seemed obvious to himself, "prove it."

* * *

"Your wounds are looking well." Tony smiled at the other man, "How are your ribs?"

"They hurt like a son, but I'll be fine."

"Let me see," Tony slid off the couch and gently lifted Ryan's shirt to reveal his bruised midsection. He assessed it with care and slowly, anger began bubbling within him. No longer could he wait to find and bring this bastard to justice.

"I'm okay, Tony," Ryan spoke quietly, as if he'd startle the pensive man.

"I'm going to get this bastard," Tony promised with full determination as he looked up at his friend.

"I know you will," Ryan smiled back.

When the eye contact turned too intimate for Tony, he suggested that they watch a movie and pick up on the paperwork in the morning. Ryan hadn't refused and voted that they watch the chick flick _Pretty Woman._

As the night went on, both men laid on the couch and Tony found himself under Ryan, stroking his hair while Ryan laid his head on his chest. For the first time since Gibbs, he felt in a better mood. His thoughts wandered back to when he and Ryan used to cuddle on the couch during a movie, enjoying each other's company. At this moment, it felt as if they had never came to an end. It felt comfortably right and like everything might finally be okay for once.

"I miss this..." Ryan's hesitant voice broke Tony from his thoughts.

"Me too," Tony whispered back, just as reluctant.

Surprised by the answer, Ryan looked up, resting his chin on Tony's chest, "Really?"

All Tony could do was nod. There was a long silence, the men staring at each other for awhile before Ryan sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you when we were dating. You were..." he chuckled and blushed awkwardly as he looked elsewhere, "the best boyfriend I had ever had."

"That's okay." Tony smiled softly as he continued to thread his fingers through the other mans short brown strands. After a long pause, Tony added so quietly that the other man was sure that it was never spoken, "I wish I was there to protect you that night."

Ryan only shrugged, "Not your fault."

"I know, but..." Tony bit his lip and shifted his gaze to the ceiling, "it would've never happened had I been with you."

"Tony," Ryan waited until he had gotten the other man's attention, "it's not your fault," a soft, but sad smile formed on his lips, "things happen."

"Isn't that the truth," Tony sighed, implying many meanings.

Ryan returned his head to the man's chest as he felt Tony's hands leave his head and reach down to embrace him.

"It'll get better with time, Tony." He whispered, feeling like the man needed to be reassured.

When the other man didn't answer, Ryan rested his chin on Tony's chest once more, "What's wrong?"

Tentative hands caressed up Ryan's back and then back down as he shook his head. Slowly, Tony took the other man's lips with his own and softly kissed them. When he felt some sort of response, he deepened it and took Ryan further. The man's lips were just as, if not softer than they were long ago and Tony savored their taste and feeling. He couldn't remember the last time he was kissed that tenderly; it truly had been way too long.

"What just... did we-" the shocked man watched Tony nod slowly as his hands moved all over his back and ass, remembering the impressive feeling of the muscles under his palms until he froze with realization. As billions of emotions flowed through Tony's body, the one that troubled him the most was guilt.

He lightly pushed Ryan away from him and he swung his legs over the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"I can't believe this," he sighed.

Ryan was at his side, "What is it, Tony?"

"He can do it to me, but I can't do it to him... How did he even do it?"

Ryan sighed and nodded, "This is because of Gibbs."

Internally, part of Tony said "Screw it all to hell" make the man pay, but the other part felt rather guilty, sad, and upset as if he shouldn't make such a big mistake. He felt he needed to be the "Bigger person" and not do the same as Gibbs or play with Ryan's emotions in the process.

But then, a thought went through his mind. The only difference between this situation with Ryan and the one of Gibbs and Mark, was the fact that Gibbs cheated... they're no longer together, so therefore, it isn't wrong... right?

The "Screw it all to hell" part must've made the best of sense to him because he shook his head, rose from the couch and took Ryan's hand to lead him in the bedroom.

* * *

"So, what straw broke the camel's back?" Gibbs was almost too afraid to tell him and when he hesitated, Fornell added, "I'm only curious, don't have to say."

"Well... It started this morning when Tony asked to help his," he put his fingers up in quotations, "_friend_ who had gotten beat up and I really showed my ass..." he scoffed and shook his head in self-disgust, "I didn't want to take the case." Gibbs sighed, "We got into a fight."

"Why'd ya fight?" Fornell asked even though he already knew. It was his way of making the other man talk out his issues and find a solution to them.

Gibbs turned to him, "Because I let my jealousy cloud my judgement, so he overstepped me and went to Vance."

"So, Leon knows about all this?" Indicating both Tony's and his relationship and the break-up.

"He didn't say anything to me, so I'm hoping Tony didn't out us."

"Doesn't seem very likely, Tony wouldn't jeopardize both your careers like that." There was an extended pause as Fornell took a sip out of the bottle before asking, "Is that the only reason though? The fight?"

Gibbs frowned, "Whaddaya mean? The reason why I'm leaving?"

Fornell nodded.

Gibbs tensed and adverted his eyes to his boat.

Though the older man hadn't answered, Tobias caught on quickly and chuckled almost disbelievingly, "You didn't..." Gibbs looked back at him with a rather confirming look, "Oh, Je-Jethro. You're serious?"

"Yeah..."

"You don't screw your ex... that's the whole point of the ex."

"It was a-I made a mistake, Tobias."

"You've been makin' a lot of those, Jethro." He chuckled even though his words carried a serious meaning, "Starting to think about how you quitting could be another."

"I've made Tony suffer long enough and I can't seem to fix it on my own. If I were to quit, maybe the damage, in time, could get repaired," he sighed, taking a long drink out of the abandoned bottle of liquor.

"I think you'll hurt him more," Tobias shrugged.

Eyebrows raised, Gibbs casted a glance to his friend, "How do ya mean?"

"Because... knowing how Tony thinks, he'll think you're being a coward and-"

"But I'm not."

"But you are."

"Tobias-" Gibbs scowled.

Fornell put his hand up, stopping Gibbs in mid-sentence, "No, Jethro. Listen to me, I guarantee you that he will not be happy with you leaving and he'll feel like you're running away because you don't want to work it out."

"But there is noworking it out, Tobias. We're beyond past that."

Tobias sighed and put his head back on the workbench, silently opposing with the other man's theory.

"Why is this all blowing back at me?" His voice came out vexed, "I'm just trying to make up for things... to make up for what I've done wrong."

"Then you need to get off your ass and prove it. Fix things with him."

"Have you not been listening to me, Tobias?" Gibbs growled as he continued, "There is no _fixing it_."_  
_

Tobias wasn't gonna argue with the stubborn bastard that Gibbs was so all he could do was shake his head as he stated quietly, "I have to disagree with you, Jethro. I really do."

* * *

He laid in between Ryan's legs, but kept his weight on his hands so that there wasn't any pressure on the other man's stomach. They kissed gently, a light caressing of lips, nothing too heated or deep. Ryan had his fingers threading through the other man's hair as he felt his hardening cock being palmed through his jeans. Following Tony's lead, he reached down and cupped him through his pants, but hadn't felt the same result of what was happening with himself. He pulled away and Tony looked down at him with confusion dominating his face.

"What is it?"

"You don't want this."

"What are you talking about?" Tony dipped his head down to lay gentle kisses along the other man's jaw, neck, chest and back up to his lips. When he was unresponsive, Tony pulled back and watched him for moment, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I just..."

And when the other man didn't elaborate, Tony took his 'nothing' comment as an invitation to start trying to kiss him again. But, as before, he wasn't returning the gesture.

"Ryan."

"We can't do this."

"Why the hell not?"

"I can see it on your face; I'm not the one you want to be in bed with." Ryan said with a sad sigh, "You used to get rock hard when we'd make out and you're not even remotely turned on."

"I'm just getting started." Tony dipped down, but was stopped by two palms at his chest, restricting him from furthering the movement. He groaned irritatedly and rested back on his knees, "What?"

"You don't want this and you know it. I'm not Gibbs and he's the one you want," Ryan stated as fact.

Tony's face contorted into a confused expression as he repeated, "What?"

"You still love him and... I'm not him."

"I don't want him, I want y-"

Ryan shook his head, "No, you don't want me. And if you did, it would be for only tonight and mean absolutely nothing to you tomorrow."

"How could you say that?" Tony narrowed his eyes, completely affronted.

"Because it's true."

Tony let out an exasperated sigh, "I can't believe this."

"Just moments ago, it was so hard for you to even do this. You thought about Gibbs and knew deep, deep down that we shouldn't do this because you two still love each other."

"And what makes you think that you know _anything_ about that?" Tony replied harshly as he glared at the man.

"Oh, c'mon, Tony. He didn't even wanna take the case because you guys just broke up. He probably thinks we're messing around or, at the least, suspects something about it."

"Who cares?" Tony rubbed his hands down his face with an extended groan, "Who gives a shit who I'm banging? We're not together anymore."

"But that doesn't mean you don't love him or vice versa. It seems-"

"Stop," Tony put his hand up, bringing the next flow of Ryan's words to a halt, "just stop. Quit acting like you know everything because you don't."

Ryan sat up and winced to the pain in his abdomen as he retrieved his shirt and slipped it back on frustratedly. He swung his legs around Tony and stood from the large mattress with plans of leaving. His plan hadn't gotten too far for he felt a warm, but unharmful grip around his arm.

"Ryan."

He watched as the other man rose from the bed to stand in front of him.

"You've always been good at covering up your feelings, but since you're... over whelmed, I can read you like an open book. I just-I don't want you to make a mistake and regret it, okay? I'm merely looking out for you." Ryan explained.

"You're right..." he sighed, "You're right, okay? I'm just tired of feeling these feelings for a man who showed me that I wasn't enough for him, y'know? I'm sorry for being so short with you lately." He ran a hand along the base of his neck nervously.

"Then fix it... what you guys are doing is really unhealthy; on a professional level and a personal one."

"Ryan," Tony started once again with a sigh, but his voice was gentle, "there isn't anything _to_ fix. The things that were there in the beginning between us; love, trust, loyalty... they're no longer there and nothing that can be done about it."

"You don't honestly believe the shit that comes out of your mouth, do you?" There was a slight sense of humor in his voice.

"Of course I do..." There was a long pause, "Some of it anyway."

"The love is still there."

Tony shook his head, "That was out the window a long time ago."

"Really? Because then that just means you were attacked by rottweiler on your way home then, huh?" Ryan smirked as he pointed to the obscene and completely unmistakable marking on his shoulder, fully knowing how aggressive and possessive Gibbs must've been during that time.

"Actually, it was a..." Tony smirked too as he bowed his head, "it was a pitbull."

Ryan actually chuckled at that and it made Tony look up and laugh too.

"One thing I still don't understand is why my ex is trying to get me back with my other ex," Tony frowned with confusion.

The other man shrugged, "I just miss seeing you happy is all and I know that I can no longer be the one to do that..."

At that point, they both accepted that there was nothing between them. Yes, Ryan still had feelings for Tony, but he wasn't going to be toyed with when he knew Tony had wanted something else. He'd eventually get over it like he did before and move on. It'd be hard, but he'd do it in order to hold Tony's friendship.


End file.
